


I'm No Man's Lois Lane

by InterstellarVagabond



Series: Tabloid News [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Foggy is caught kissing Daredevil, he becomes the center of attention in Hell's Kitchen. Now he has to dodge reporters, revenged crazed criminals, and Karen's questions about how he can live with himself when he's cheating on Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It all started when” is a horrible way to begin a story.  
True, it informs the audience that this story is going to be about a string of events all beginning with one important event. However it's greatly overused to the point where its affect on an audience has been all but lost.  
That being said...

 

It all started when Foggy Nelson found himself on the wrong side of a hostage negotiation. Being a citizen of Hell's Kitchen, Foggy wasn't entirely surprised when it turned out the man standing in line behind him at the bank was actually a gun-toting criminal, it did sort of ruin his day though.

“Everybody stay down!” The man yelled, firing his gun into the air once to discourage the few crawlers. People screamed and covered their heads, Foggy himself was very courageously pressed against a wall halfway between putting his hands up to surrender and putting them up to fight. Since the robber did have a gun he decided surrender was the wiser option, it was less likely that he would get shot full of holes that way, so he hit the ground too with the rest of them.

“You there!” The man approached a teller and pressed the gun to his head. “Go open the safe. Fill this.” He shoved a backpack at him and the terrified teller hesitated only a moment before grabbing it.

Foggy watched the scene intently, he was so entranced by the events he hardly noticed his phone ringing. Suddenly he heard it, and pawed at his pocket trying to silence or answer it before the criminal noticed him.

He would have hit silence if the caller ID hadn't told him that Matt was calling. He decided to risk it.

“Matt.” He whispered.

“So I've found someone who's willing to talk about the incident.” Matt began casually. “Trouble is...”

“Matt, listen.” Foggy said. “I went to go deposit that check from yesterday and there's this jerk in here with a gun and...”

“Hey!” The bank robber had noticed Foggy's whisper. “Hang up the phone!” He fired off a shot that buried itself into the wall a few inches from Foggy's face. Foggy dropped his phone, and for a moment he could hear Matt's worried voice asking him what was going on and if he was still there, then the bank robber stamped on the phone hard and cracked it open.

“Shit!” Foggy swore and his outburst earned him a slap with a gun. He was hit hard and fell over on his side. He tried to push himself up again, rubbing at his head to check for blood.

“Pull that again and I'll kill you!” The man yelled. “Everyone get your phones out, throw them in the middle of the room!”

The scared hostages complied, tossing iPhones and dinosaur flip-phones into a pile. A few of them dared to take a peek at Foggy and his bleeding head. Foggy just looked at the ceiling, pressing his palm to the wound and praying.

He wasn't praying for an angel, no. He was praying for a devil.

The hostages had been trapped for half an hour when a woman to Foggy's right gasped.

“I saw Daredevil!” She said. “He was right over there over on that rooftop!” She pointed excitedly out the window.

“Shut up!” The robber shouted. His gaze was anxiously fixed on the SWAT team lining up outside.

“I saw him.” She whispered.

“Hey, I believe you.” Foggy said, his heart racing.

The bank robber began to pace anxiously, ignoring the continuously ringing phone. He clenched his gun tightly in both hands.

“They must have a sniper out there...I know it.” He growled. “Alright listen up! I'm going to need one of you to get out of here.”

He surveyed his options and then reached for a little boy, maybe eight years old, and yanked him away from his father. He pressed the gun to the child's head, causing the boy to burst into tears.

“Sammy!” The father wailed. “No, not him!”

“Shut up!” The robber screamed. “You're coming with me, kid.” He said.

“No!” The boy screamed and struggled and the father reached out cautiously.

“No, wait!” Foggy stood up. “Look, man. You don't need to take the kid. Just let him go. I'll come with you.”

“Sit back down!” The man pointed his gun at Foggy.

“Just let the kid go, we can walk out of here.” Foggy said. “Hey you know...I'm a lawyer! We could talk logistics, how to get you out of this on minimal charges. The kid's not gonna be much of a conversationalist. Just let him go.”

The man considered. The kid was kicking and screaming, he could get away easily and even a bank robber didn't really want to shoot a little kid. A willing hostage was better than a young one.

“Alright, get over here.” He gestured, letting the kid go. Sammy ran back to his father and they collapsed into a tearful hug. Foggy walked forward slowly, and as he did he noticed a flash of red kicking open a vent on the wall opposite of him. Within ten seconds the red blur had landed in the bank and tackled the robber.

Daredevil had arrived, causing many of the hostages to scream or cheer. Matt had the bank robber's face pushed into the ground, and Foggy took the opportunity to kick the gun far away.

“Took long enough.” He whispered, quiet enough that only the superhero with the super-sensitive ears could hear.

Matt didn't crack a grin, he was too busy cracking the robber's skull. Foggy figured he'd let it slide.

 

 

The police were helping the hostages outside to their worried friends and family, while Daredevil tossed the unconscious criminal at their feet.

“I'm pretty relieved to not be dead right now, so I'm going to save the jokes and posturing for later.” Foggy said. “I mean, cause I wasn't even a little scared or anything but I do think I need to restart my heart just for unrelated reasons.”

“Are you okay? I smell blood on you.” Matt reached forward and ran a gentle hand through Foggy's hair, examining the injury.

“This is nothing.” Foggy said. “A little bump.”

“Could have been a lot worse. You were an idiot volunteering like that.” Matt frowned.

“Yeah, I know. Some punk kid from college got me into charity and sacrifice and look at me now.” Foggy winked.

“You can do your part to save the world safe in a courtroom, Foggy. Leave the bullets to me. Please.” Matt said.

“I'm not making any promises. I could make a great sidekick. Go ahead. Imagine me in tights, I'll allow it.”

Matt chuckled lightly and then pulled Foggy in tight for a 'I'm really glad you're not dead' kiss, which is one of the best kisses in existence in Foggy's opinion. They were enjoying themselves so much they didn't notice the thousands of cameras and phones recording and snapping pictures left and right.

When they finally pulled apart Foggy jerked his head towards the rooftop. “You should probably get going. I just gestured towards the...”

“I know.” Matt smiled. “Will you come straight to my place?”

“As long as you're there and not too busy clobbering a mob boss.” Foggy said. “I'm tired of being stood up.”

“You're my priority tonight.” Matt said. “Trust me.” He added in a bedroom voice that could turn a nun to sin. Foggy laughed and tweaked one of Daredevil's horns, before letting the vigilante disappear into the crowd.

 

 

The next morning Karen dropped a newspaper on Foggy's desk, spilling his coffee in the process.

“Something you want to tell me?” She asked.

“What's this?” Foggy asked, lifting the paper. When he saw the front page his breath stopped. It was a picture of him practically enveloped in Matt's arms with the life being kissed out of him, and at the top it read in shocking capital letters: “YOU PUT THE DEVIL IN ME: MASKED VIGILANTE FINDS LOVE?”

“Oh shit...” Foggy swore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments guys! Please keep them coming they inspire me to write faster and also they make me blush. I'm super cute when I blush I promise you that.

“You're cheating on Matt!” Karen accused angrily. “With a...with a leather clad...bondage superhero!”

“I'm not cheating on Matt!” Foggy said. Ironically enough it was true. “I know this looks bad but I promise you that...”

“Don't try to lawyer your way out of this!” Karen yelled. “Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell him right now!”

“Tell me what?” Matt asked from the doorway.

Foggy rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that Matt knew full and well what he and Karen had been discussing before he'd even entered the office. Even if they hadn't been yelling he would have picked up their conversation from outside the building.

Karen gave Foggy a look that actually made him shiver with fright. If looks could kill, Karen Page would be a skilled serial killer. 

“Maybe _Franklin_ should tell you.” She said, storming out of Foggy's office.

“Ouch.” Foggy said. 

“Why does she think you're cheating on me?” Matt asked, slowly shutting the door to the office to give them some privacy.

“Maybe because the whole world knows I kissed Daredevil because you can't keep it in your tights for ten seconds!” Foggy snapped. 

Matt stiffened and Foggy instantly regretted getting angry. “Sorry, Matt...I just...” He started.

“They know you know Daredevil?” Matt said. “...this is bad.”

“They? Who's they?” Foggy asked. 

“Everyone! Every criminal in Hell's Kitchen!” Matt growled. “Every snake that came out of hiding to take Fisk's place when we put him away, every mob boss I've ever pissed off, every pickpocket, rapist, murderer and assassin I've ever put through hell.”

“Also Karen, who seems twice as dangerous.” Foggy pointed out.

“Be serious!” This time it was Matt's turn to snap.

“Sorry...jeez...” Foggy sighed. 

“Do you know how lucky you were to make it to work alive?” Matt asked. 

“A little full of ourselves are we?” Foggy said, but Matt's point was not lost on him. He shuddered thinking about what could have happened. 

“We need to get you somewhere safe right now.” Matt said.  
“Here isn't safe?” Foggy asked. “I mean aside from Karen who thinks I take advantage of the blind. We need to tell her, I can't let her think I'm cheating on you!”

“You can't tell Karen, are you insane?” Matt asked. “Why do you think it's so dangerous for the world to know that you might know the man behind the mask? She's in enough danger already just from knowing you!”

“If she's already in danger then what's the harm in telling her?” Foggy wailed. 

“We're not telling her.” Matt said, his voice making it quite clear that he was done talking about it.

“Well then you better think of something to tell her that doesn't make me sound like a complete jerk.” Foggy felt a headache coming on, and not the one he had earlier from his bank robbery battle wound.

“You'll have to stay with me until I can think of somewhere safer.” Matt said. 

“I'm not hiding out in your apartment until this all blows over.” Foggy said. “What about work? What about helping people? What about my entire life?”

“We can talk about this at my place.” Matt said. “Come on.”

When they left the office Foggy noticed Karen quickly sitting at her desk and pretending she hadn't been trying to eavesdrop. Clearly she hadn't heard anything or else she wouldn't be glaring at Foggy like she was. He hated having her think he was a slimeball, but he had no idea what to tell her so he just looked away.

She probably thinks I look like a whipped dog, I'm just making myself look guiltier. He thought.

“We're taking today off, Karen.” Matt said. “I'll call you later and explain everything.”

“You better.” Foggy whispered at that 'private super-hearing conversation' level.

“Okay. If you need anything, Matt, let me know.” She said.

 

As they walked out the door they were greeted by a crowd of shouting reporters.  
Foggy nearly backed up into Matt trying to avoid the first wave of microphones and tape recorders. 

“Mr. Nelson what can you tell us about Daredevil?”

“What exactly is your relationship with the devil of Hell's Kitchen?”

“How's Daredevil in bed?”

“Mr. Nelson do you know what he looks like without the mask?”

Foggy groaned. Matt put his hands on Foggy's elbow like they were just going for a casual stroll, appearing to be unaffected by the shouting. However, Foggy could feel his hands tightening. He wondered if it was the stress or the shouting that was bothering him.

“Look, I'd love to be the center of attention but right now I'm escorting my VERY BLIND friend so if you could please get out of my way.” Foggy said, pushing his way through the crowd. He had to throw a few elbows out at the more eager reporters who weren't taking no for an answer. 

It was then that Matt decided to take one for the team.

Foggy nearly had a heart attack when Matt stumbled and fell to the ground at the reporter's feet. For a second his first instinct told him that he'd been shot or stabbed or had been walking around with some fatal wound that had finally done him in. He panicked and knelt down to help him up when he noticed the reporters backing off uncomfortably, and two of them even helping Matt up before Foggy could even touch him.

“I know you're all eager for your story, but it's very hard to get around with you all here.” Matt said apologetically. “Maybe you could ask him questions another time?”

“I am so so sorry, sir!” Was shouted along with a dozen other variations of the apology. They made a hole for Foggy and Matt to escape, which they quickly took advantage of. 

“That was...clever.” Foggy said.

“My cane is like a magic wand.” Matt replied. “People see it and they move away.”

“Works like a charm.” Foggy said. 

“Not on you.” Matt smiled.

 

Foggy was trying to distract himself with some tv, they'd moved one into Matt's apartment after Foggy started sleeping there so often. Since they were strapped for cash most of the time it was probably the crappiest dinosaur tv still functioning, but it gave Foggy something to do at the end of the day that didn't require a lot of stress or thinking. However, today tv was not providing him with any sort of escape as it looked like he was on every channel.

He stopped channel surfing on what looked like a talk show, with a man and a woman sitting at a table. He'd stopped on it simply because he hadn't heard his name or seen his face yet, but it turns out they just hadn't reached that section yet. 

“So what do you think of the devil's boyfriend?” The man asked. 

“Not really my type personally.” The woman laughed sickeningly.

“Not into the fatties, huh?” The man said. “Your track record tells a different story!”

“Yeah well you can kiss my fat ass, pal.” Foggy huffed. 

“I thought that was my job.” Matt commented from where he was standing in the kitchen. “I do love that fat ass.”  
“I guess flirting is the only thing that breaks the tension for you, huh?” Foggy said. “Makes sense considering _your_ track record.”

Matt's grin disappeared. “We really are in a bad spot, Foggy.”

“So what do we do?” Foggy asked. “Go to the news and say 'gotcha! It was all a prank'?”

“I don't know.” Matt said. “We'll figure something out.”

“Are you going out tonight?” Foggy asked. 

“...I haven't decided.” Matt said. “I could check the streets and see what the opinion is but...”

“But you don't want to leave me here alone, and the feeling is mutual!” Foggy said. “I'm tough and can take care of myself but if Dr. Doom knocks on the door tonight I'd really appreciate it if I wasn't alone.”

“Then I'll stay.” Matt walked up behind Foggy and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Grant Lawrence was a famous man.  
No, that wasn't right. Grant Lawrence was not a famous man but Ghost was. Ghost hadn't used the name Grant for three years, and in those three years mild-mannered cab driver Grant Lawrence had all but disappeared under the new persona.  
Ghost began his life of crime one fateful night when a man dressed in black hailed his cab and clambered into the backseat, soaked from the rain. 

“Where will it be?” Ghost had asked. The man had put a gun to the back of his head and said:  
“Just drive!”

Ghost didn't argue, he was whipped into a panic and drove for his life. The man had him drive as far as possible and then turn off into a dark alleyway. 

“Please don't hurt me!” Ghost had begged. “I won't tell anyone you were in my cab, honest!”

“Of course you won't.” The man had said. “Dead men don't talk.” The man had pulled Ghost out of the cab and pushed him to his knees in the dirty rainwater puddles. Ghost had shivered there, sobbing, sure his life was about to end. In that moment he noticed a discarded glass bottle lying on the ground in front of him. In desperation he reached for it, smashing it on the ground and twisting to drive the broken glass into the man's stomach. The man screamed in pain and tried to shoot Ghost but the terrified cab driver rolled into the man's legs and knocked him on his back. Then he grabbed the gun from his hands and fired four shots into the man's body.

Once the man was bleeding out into the rainwater, Ghost dropped the gun in fright. He quickly picked it up and wiped it off with his jacket like he'd seen murderers do on crime tv. The thought scared him, was he a murderer now? Maybe he was. He had to get away from here, had to disappear. He decided to take the gun with him, and leave the corpse behind.

Once he was driving away he realized the man had left something in the backseat of his cab. It was a large duffel bag, and upon closer inspection Ghost found that it contained a dozen or so rare gems, pieces from what Ghost assumed was a dinosaur skeleton, and one ancient looking leather armband with an intricate design etched into it.

It wasn't until the next morning, when Ghost was watching the news, that he realized the importance of his find. 

“Reports say the bracer of Loki was among the items stolen from the Erskine History Museum last night. Donated by an anonymous benefactor, the bracer is said to be worth millions of dollars. The ancient band is mentioned in various myths and supposedly gives the wearer the power of invisibility.” The news anchor said, her calm voice unaffected by the severity of whatever news she was reporting that day.

“Guess the legends must be true if the thief got through all that security undetected right, Melissa?” The reporter on the scene joked. 

“Could be, Kent. All we know for sure is that a priceless piece of history has been denied from the public for what could be forever.”

Ghost wasn't sure why he decided to test the myth, but he did. He slipped the leather armband over his wrist, standing in front of a mirror and waiting. For a moment he just felt ridiculous standing there waiting for magic to work. Then he really did vanish.

For the next three years Ghost took whatever he wanted from whoever had it, using his cab as a getaway vehicle made him even more invisible than any Norse magic. He started living without fear, because nobody could stop a man they couldn't see! The only time he did feel scared was when Loki and his alien army came to New York. 

Ghost was sure the god had come to reclaim his magic, but the siege came and went and Ghost was untouched. 

After that Ghost became more confident and decided to go professional. He started acquiring items for people that they couldn't get for themselves: pictures of their ex-wife, incriminating evidence, the head of the enemy ganglord...

Ghost had made a name for himself in New York as the invisible man who comes in the night to take your valuables and your life, as the man who had whatever you wanted...for the right price.

Today Ghost had his eyes set on a prize that would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams, an item that every pickpocket, gangster, and crime boss was dying to have. Ghost knew it could be a challenge, but he wasn't scared. 

Ghost toyed with the magic armband, letting his fingers drag over the intricate etchings. When the time was right he would slip it over his wrist and become invisible to his prey. When the time was right, he would slip out into the night and acquire Franklin Nelson.

 

“Come on we had this argument this morning and I already won, nothing is going to happen to me as long as you're here, right?” Foggy groaned. The pair was walking to work arm in arm, and Foggy felt like some sort of bitter billion dollar actor in his hat and sunglasses. He had definitely grown some sympathy for those in the paparazzi limelight ever since he'd become the priority target for cameras.

“I still don't like it. Just because there hasn't been an attack yet doesn't mean one isn't coming.” Matt replied. 

“Sure, one will come.” Foggy said. “And then you'll open your shirt Superman style and kick their ass. I'll make sure I don't get stabbed, I'll continue coming into work without getting killed, and then I don't have to stay locked up in your apartment waiting for Prince Charming to rescue me.”

“If I locked you up, then who's Prince Charming?” Matt asked. 

“Clearly someone else, because you're the dragon.” Foggy teased. “Seriously though, we'll be fine today. Just watch, you'll feel silly for wearing your 'work clothes' under your suit. Nobody's come after me in the two paranoid days you kept me 'home sick' from work. Maybe they're all too scared of you to try?”

“Maybe...” Matt said doubtfully, leaving it at that.

“I'm more worried about long-term.” Foggy said. “Do we stage a breakup? Should I fake my death? Maybe you could make a public announcement about how anyone who comes after me will leave with broken ribs? Call up the Avengers and ask if Mr. Stark can whip up a time machine for us?”

“Foggy, I already told you I don't know the Avengers.” Matt chuckled. 

“Do you at least know Spider-Man?” Foggy asked. “What's the point of dating you if I can't do some superhero networking?”

Matt was about to sigh and tell Foggy to be serious when he heard something coming up fast. He stopped and cocked his head to the side.

“What is it?” Foggy asked, recognizing the face.

“Someone's driving this way fast.” Matt said, and at that moment a beat-up looking van came tearing around the corner. It stopped abruptly where Matt and Foggy were standing and three men with bandanas tied around their faces jumped out with guns at the ready. One of them pushed Matt to the ground and put a gun to his head as the other two jumped Foggy and grabbed him by each arm.

“Leave the blind guy, he's not gonna do anything!” The driver shouted. “Get the fag and get in the car!”

The third gunmen kicked Matt aside and then helped his friends wrestle Foggy into the van. Before the door had even slid shut the van was moving again and the Foggy-nappers were high fiving and congratulating each other.

“So how do we send out the ransom?” One of the kidnappers asked. 

“You just have to put it on tv, that's how it works in the movies.” The driver replied.

“So we record ourselves beating him up and send it to the news?” The kidnapper asked.

“I don't care about the specifics! Just do something!” The driver answered. “Think for yourselves you fucking idiots!”

“Shut up, Alec you dickhead.” The kidnapper said.

“Don't say my name in front of the guy you idiot!” The driver yelled. 

“Hey guys...” Foggy said. 

“It's not like he can do anything about it!” The kidnapper said. 

“Quit bitching you two!” Another kidnapper said. “This will all be over soon, just stay calm 'till we get our money.”

“Guys...” Foggy said. 

“Hey, shut up, you!” The angry kidnapper grabbed Foggy's hair and slammed his head into the side of the van. Foggy groaned as he recovered from the blow and then sighed and shrugged.   
“Well if you don't care that Daredevil landed on the roof of your van ten seconds ago then I guess I'll just keep my thoughts to myself.” He grinned. 

“What?” The driver asked, just as a red baton smashed the driver's side window and a gloved hand reached in and pulled the driver out of the car.

“Really should have worn his seatbelt.” Foggy remarked. 

“Shit!” One of the kidnappers ran to grab the wheel, and as they tried to gain control of the van it drifted up onto the sidewalk and crashed into a lamppost. Foggy was thrown backwards into one of the gunmen by the impact, and quickly used the opportunity to grab the man's gun and push it upwards hard against the man's face. 

The kidnapper swore and put a hand to his now bleeding nose. Of the other two gunmen the first one was laying unconscious in the driver's seat and the other was reaching for Foggy. The door behind the angry man slid open and Daredevil grabbed the attacker from around the waist and tossed him from the vehicle. 

Mr. Bloody Nose had enough sense to at least use his gun, and fired wildly at the open door. When Foggy reached for his arm to throw off his aim he turned the gun on him.

“You're coming with me.” He said.

_Great. ___Foggy thought. _Twice in one week. ___

__Foggy and the kidnapper left the van together, the gun pressed against Foggy's head._ _

__“You make a move and I blast his head off you hear me?” Mr. Bloody Nose yelled._ _

__“I hear you.” Daredevil said from behind the pair of them, right before he kicked the man in the back of the kneecaps._ _

__Mr. Bloody Nose went down hard and even if the pain of hitting asphalt head on didn't put him out of the game, having Daredevil's baton come down hard on the back of his skull certainly did._ _

__Foggy took a moment to catch his breath and get used to the “my life almost ended” adrenaline rush. He put a hand against the van to steady himself and Matt must have heard it because he was at his side in a second holding him up._ _

__“I'm fine, really.” Fogy said. “Having a gun to my head is no big deal. Totally fine.”_ _

__Matt didn't really answer beyond a sort of angry grunt and pulling Foggy into his arms._ _

__“Really, I'm fine.” Foggy said. “Just shaken a bit and embarrassed that I got kidnapped right as I was saying I wouldn't get kidnapped.”_ _

__“You could have died.” Matt said, still not letting go. Foggy thought maybe he was shaking a bit though maybe he imagined that. He sure wasn't imaging the bloody slices through Matt's hand though._ _

__“Is that from the window?” He shouted, pulling free of Matt's bear hug and grabbing his hand. “Holy shit...you have to be more careful!”_ _

__“It doesn't matter.” Matt said. “As long as I've got you back safe.”_ _

__“Daredevil! Franklin!” Someone shouted and Foggy noticed a growing crowd of people pulling out their phones and cameras._ _

__“Again with the first name. It sounds weird when people call me that now, like I'm in trouble with my mom or something.” Foggy said. “We should leave.”_ _

__For some reason Matt interpreted “we should leave” as “pick me up bridal style and make a superheroic escape” and Foggy was very unhappy when he found that picture was on the front page of every newspaper, website, and splashed across every news channel on tv._ _

__It seemed his life had become a choice between being a princess locked in a tower or a damsel in distress._ _


	4. Chapter 4

It was true that Foggy had had feelings for Matt Murdock since he first stepped over their dorm's threshold (and who wouldn't fall head over heels for the brooding puppy with the five o'clock shadow and the soft smile?) but he'd fallen in love with Daredevil less quickly.

It was strange at first, trying to wrap his head around the two different Matts he now knew. One of them who had been his friend for years who always did the right thing no matter the cost, who laughed with him and got drunk with him when he wasn't caught up in a bout of pouting, who couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to, a good Catholic boy aside from his sarcastic wit and aforementioned drinking. The other a violent vigilante with fire in his eyes, a man Foggy had seen take three knife wounds and not go down and then given his attacker three broken ribs and a concussion in return. He never knew that Matt had all that rage in him, that his old college roommate was capable of killing someone and that only his vague and shifting morality was preventing him from doing so.

The night that Foggy finally revealed his feelings for Matt, he felt like he wasn't speaking to Matt at all. He'd spotted Daredevil crouched over a freshly beaten goon in an alleyway not far from Foggy's apartment.

“Hey, stranger.” He said. Matt turned back towards him, seeming unsurprised at his arrival. The way Daredevil carried himself as opposed to Matt was so glaringly different, even without the spooky mask it would have given Foggy chills.

“Hey.” Daredevil had replied.

“So what did he do?” Foggy asked, gesturing towards the fallen criminal.

“He works for a human trafficking supply gang.” Daredevil said. 

“Well he used to work for a human trafficking gang.” Foggy said. “Before you turned his legs to pretzels.”

“He was a bad man, Foggy.” Daredevil reminded him.

“What about you?” Foggy asked. “Are you a bad man?”

“You shouldn't have to ask that.” Daredevil said. “But I can't help it if you do.”

“Look...” Foggy sighed. “I know things have been really weird ever since you got outed, and even though we're talking again things are still weird and different but...I'm really trying to understand.”

“Are you?” Daredevil asked. 

Foggy sighed and shrugged. “I just shrugg-”

“I know.” Daredevil cut him off. 

“I don't think I'll ever get used to that.” Foggy said. “Ma...Daredevil, can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Was I...am I a part of your secret identity?” Foggy asked. “Like...do you even want me around?”  
“Foggy, of course I want you around.” Daredevil's voice seemed to soften a bit. “I never lied to you about that.”

“Right. Sorry, it's just the whole stony-faced superhero thing kinda throws me through a loop.” Foggy said. 

“I know. I'm sorry.” Daredevil replied. 

“You do look good in the suit though.” Foggy said. 

“I do?” Matt smiled. “What does it look like?”

“It's...red.” Foggy said. “You look good in red.” Foggy felt his heart speed up a bit and hoped like hell that Matt's super-ears weren't picking it up. 

“Thank you.” Daredevil said. “I assume you do too.”

“No, I'm no Matt Murdock.” Foggy chuckled. “The super hot blind guy all the ladies want.”

“No, you're not.” Daredevil replied. “You're Foggy Nelson, the beautiful clever guy all the ladies and guys want.”

“Hey, for all you know I could be super ugly!” Foggy said. “Unless you can hear my face.”

“I've felt your face.” Daredevil reminded him. 

Foggy shivered. “Can you...can you hear my heart right now? Have you always been able to?”

“...yes.”

“So it was never a secret to you then?” Foggy asked. 

“I didn't really believe it at first, even when you told me you were bisexual I didn't think...” Daredevil said. “...lots of people have spent a few nights with me before, but no one's stayed around as long as you have.”

“Just call me super dedicated.” Foggy clenched his hands, realizing his palms were sweaty like some high school kid approaching their crush. “I'd like to be around a lot longer...if that's okay with you?”

“...that's more than okay with me.” Daredevil said, but to Foggy it sounded like Matt. Maybe they were the same person despite their differences.

 

Foggy hissed in sympathy as he looked at Matt's shredded hand. “I thought this suit was supposed to protect you.”

Matt didn't answer. The pair had taken refuge back at Matt's apartment, Matt hadn't taken off his costume yet as Foggy hadn't given him a chance to. He'd ordered the vigilante to wait while he grabbed the usual first aid kit and applied what little medical knowledge Claire had taught him to Matt's injured hand.

“Is there anything else?” Foggy asked. “I saw you hitting them a lot but I didn't catch them hitting you. Be honest, anywhere hurt?”

Matt was still silent, but now he leaned forward and pressed his face into the curve of Foggy's neck. Foggy sighed and leaned backwards against the arm of the couch so that Matt could lay comfortably on his stomach. He slowly rubbed circles into Matt's back with his thumbs, and Matt nuzzled against his neck inhaling deeply. Matt once told Foggy that he had his scent memorized but when Foggy asked what exactly he smelled like Matt had just smiled and shrugged.

“Are you okay?” Foggy asked. 

“I'm scared.” Matt admitted. 

“That's okay.” Foggy said. “You're allowed to be scared. They may know you as the man without fear but you can be scared in front of me.”

“I'm scared because I almost lost you twice.” Matt said, his grip tightening. He lifted his face, creating the illusion of looking Foggy in the eyes. He pressed his lips hungrily against Foggy's and nearly kissed the life out of him. Foggy felt Matt's arms around his neck and his body laying heavily between his legs. With their bodies pressed together they could feel each others heartbeats mingling and speeding up as they tried to find a way to pull each other closer.

Matt's kisses migrated down Foggy's neck and onto his collarbone, undoing his top three buttons to gain better access.

“Matt.” Foggy said. “It's okay.” 

Matt let out a sort of feral growl, something Foggy might have laughed at if it didn't sound so god damn sexy. The growl was accompanied by a gentle bite at Foggy's neck which gave him more incentive to just shut up and enjoy.

“I'll stay safe.” Foggy said. “And we'll get through this.”

“You'll stay safe because I'll keep you safe.” Matt said. “They can't have you. You're mine.”

Foggy shivered. “Mind saying that again?” He chuckled, the laugh trailing off into a sharp gasp as Matt untucked his shirt and reached a hand down his pants to stroke his thigh. 

“Mine.” Matt repeated, pinching Foggy's thigh teasingly. Foggy ran a hand down Matt's chest, feeling the muscle and admiring how tightly the material fit him.

“Maybe I could stay in for just one more night.” He whispered.

 

Karen had been dozing off when she realized it was closing time. She shook her head and yawned, wondering why she even bothered to come in when there was no Nelson and Murdock to run Nelson and Murdock. She'd been texting Matt all day asking in the least prying way possible what was going on with him and Foggy but he hadn't answered. Deep down inside she hoped Foggy had some sort of explanation. He was a good guy, there had to be a reason he'd kissed someone else.

Karen locked the door and then tucked the key into her pocket. She checked her phone one last time before putting it in her pocket too. 

“Maybe I should just swing by and see how he's doing.” She thought aloud, as she had begun doing now that she pretty much worked alone.

Suddenly the hair on the back of Karen's neck stood on end, and she felt nervous for some reason. She looked around herself and then felt ridiculous when she saw no one there. She laughed a little nervously to herself and made her way to the door.

That was when a pair of invisible hands reached out of the darkness to cover her mouth and eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Foggy pressed a kiss to Matt's forehead, careful not to disturb his sleep. He was laying in the bed, half covered by the comforter and bare except for his underwear, playing with Matt's hair while the exhausted vigilante slept off two nights of guard duty and one night of hot in costume sex. The last time Foggy checked his phone it had been two o'clock in the morning, but he sure wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon. 

He busied himself studying the scars on Matt's body. Some of them made him physically wince, and he started imaging the stories behind them all.

A buzzing came from the nightstand and it took a second for it to register that his phone was vibrating. He grabbed it and was surprised to see Karen had texted him. The excitement of seeing his friend reaching out to him again turned to dread in his stomach once he read the text.

_I have your blonde friend. Be at the location I send you in fifteen minutes or she dies. If I see the devil then I shoot her._

“Shit...” Foggy hissed. He got out of bed quietly, and started grabbing his clothes off the floor. He dressed quickly and by the time he'd put on his shirt he'd got the text with the location. Even though time was of the essence he found himself standing in front of the bed debating on whether or not to wake Matt.

He was walking into a dangerous hostage negotiation, and probably needed some muscle, but if he risked it he could be gambling with Karen's life.

Foggy took a deep breath and made a decision. If it turned out he couldn't handle the situation, Matt would come and find him. He always did.

He was lucky Matt was so tired, because otherwise he was certain to have woken up when Foggy pulled the door shut on his way out.

The address he'd been texted lead him to a decrepit warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Foggy took a minute to text the address to Matt as a safety measure. No doubt the reading software in his phone would be waking him up now, so he had to get in and deal with the hostage situation fast. 

Foggy could hear water dripping somewhere in the building and a few rats scurried past his feet, but other than that the place seemed empty. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed a figure sitting in the corner. As he came closer he saw that it was Karen, and that she was tied to a pipe with her mouth gagged by a dirty bit of fabric. 

She was shaking her head and trying to talk with her eyes as Foggy came near, and even though Foggy had seen that same scenario in every crime movie ever he still began to untie her. 

“Where are they?” Foggy asked as he pulled the gag from Karen's mouth.

“Foggy, you idiot why did you come here?” Karen hissed. “Listen you can't see him! He's...”

Foggy didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence because at that moment something hit him hard over the head. He hit the ground and when he looked up all he saw was a baseball bat hovering in the air. 

How hard did I get hit? He wondered. The bat looked like it was winding up for another hit but then Karen tackled something...something Foggy couldn't see and the bat fell to the ground. 

Karen looked like she was struggling with thin air, and even though Foggy couldn't see what she was hitting it did look like she was winning. Or at least it looked like she was winning until the invisible thing slammed her into a nearby wall and she rolled on the ground. Foggy tried to stand up to help her but the invisible thing was attacking him with the baseball bat again, and soon everything went black.

 

Matt woke up feeling groggy and sore. He was aware within seconds that Foggy was no longer in the apartment, and that woke him up fast. He reached for his phone where he left it on the nightstand, tapping it to check for messages. The phone vibrated, telling him he had a text. When the text was read to him he frowned and threw himself out of bed.

Daredevil was on the scene as quick as he could be, and arrived at the warehouse a little out of breath. As he walked inside he only heard one heartbeat in the building. Suddenly there were footsteps behind him, someone taking a running start. He reached out and grabbed his would be attacker's wrist.

Karen struggled at first until she realized who was holding her. “Oh shi...I'm sorry I thought you were him!”

“Thought I was who?” Matt asked, letting Karen go.

“The invisible man, he took Foggy.” Karen said. “He lured him here with me, I tried to stop him but he got away.”

Matt's whole body stiffened with anger, and for a second Karen was afraid he was going to start shouting or hitting something. Then he shook his head. 

“I'll get you home safe.” He said. 

“Hey, you're going to save Foggy, right?” Karen asked. “Especially now that you two are spending time together.” The last bit of that sentence sounded more bitter than the first.

“...Don't be so hard on Foggy for that...” Matt said. “There's more than you know going on.”

“Well until someone tells me what's going on, I'll reserve judgment.” Karen said. “We should probably get going...”

 

Foggy's head was pounding, and at first he thought that was just the headache. Then he realized he was hearing clapping. He couldn't see anything though, and the clapping sounded strange as if it was far away. Like it was a recording or something. He looked around, and it occurred to him that someone had put something over his head to blindfold him.

“I'll give you all a few days to figure out how much this asset is worth to you, then I'll hold the bidding at the usual place.” Someone was saying. Foggy tried to move his hands and found they were tied to the chair he was sitting on.

“I look forward to doing business with you.” A voice replied, sounding like the clapping. Maybe his kidnapper was talking to someone over the computer?

“Don't be so sure you'll be walking away with this one.” Another distorted voice replied. “I have special plans for this one, I'll pay any cost.”

“Oh, I hoped you'd say that.” The kidnapper said. “See you all at the usual place.”

Foggy tried not to breathe too loud, hoping that the kidnapper wouldn't realize he was awake. He was really screwed this time. He wondered what had happened to Karen, and if Matt had found out he was gone yet. All he could do now was keep his ears open and see if he could find out anything about who or what had captured him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters for yesterday and today because work is kicking my ass. Be nice to your baristas please, dear readers. If you had my job you would know why I refuse to write coffee shop AU's.  
> So coming into this story I had two ideas of how to end it, and I will admit I still haven't decided which one would be better. One seems too big and the other too small. Either way it's coming up fast, so I just wanna say thanks for showing so much support for this story. Thanks for reading!

Three days.

It had been three days since Foggy had traded himself to the mystery invisible man for Karen.  
Matt was doing the best he could with what few details Karen was able to give him about the mystery assailant, but after spending the past three days searching the city high and low the vigilante's spirits were dropping low.

Karen had called him a few times and left worried messages about Foggy's kidnapping, and how no one had been in the office for about a week now and she was starting to get worried, and how she knew Daredevil was going to help but “where are you Matt?”.

Where Matt currently was, was on top of an apartment complex. He was sitting on the flat empty rooftop not moving, just listening. He was trying to block out all the other stimuli around him-all the smells, the vibrations of movement-he was just listening.

His head twitched this way and that like the ears of a cat, a sight that might have been cute and comical were it not for the desperate nature of his movements. After ten minutes he scowled and stood with a stifled yawn. Then he turned and ran directly off the rooftop.

Two streets down and on another roof he repeated the ritual, sitting and listening as carefully as he could.

_“...yeah she didn't put out, but I wasn't about to slip her pills or anything that ain't cool...”_

_“Honey, there are no monsters under your bed. Here, I'll look for you, okay?”_

_“Listen, it's 30 bucks for a bag take it or leave it.”_

Matt frowned, listening in the other direction.

_“I love you so so much. I love you more than she does. Can't you see that?”_

_“A hundred per hour. I'll do anything.”_

_“...Fisk wants this guy for when he eventually gets out. We outbid everyone else, and if someone else outbids us then we take them out and take him anyway. You understand? No screw ups. We get this guy, Fisk can deliver his head to the devil and we all get rewarded.”_

Matt jumped to his feet. He was shocked by the mention of Fisk, whose street influence had dropped dramatically since he was put behind bars, and also by what the woman seemed to be saying. He followed the voice, carefully making his way off the roof via the fire escape. 

He followed the voices in the conversation as they walked down the street. It was one woman, the one he'd heard earlier, and two men.

“Who else is showing up?”

“A few members of the other dying superpowers, Chinese and Japanese and whatever. And a few of the new guys too. No one we can't handle.”  
The group of three stepped into a large building, and Matt could hear quite a few other people inside. As he approached the building he was shocked to find that it was the same empty warehouse where he'd found Karen three days ago. There was something strange going on. Sneaking around the edges of the building he found an open window and clambered inside. 

Inside the warehouse, everyone who was anyone in crime (and wasn't currently incarcerated or hiding out in Mexico) was gathered inside. They stood in awkward groups like kids at a middle school dance, each one shooting sharp glares at the other. Suddenly Matt heard something move in the walls, and to the criminals below it looked as if one of the walls of the warehouse had simply lifted straight up into the ceiling.

“Welcome, ladies and gentleman and I use both terms loosely.” A silky voice said. “I know you're all very busy so I'll just cut to the chase.”

Ghost would have come into view, had he been visible. The way it actually happened was an invisible man pushed a visible man into the room on a hand truck. The visible man was tied up and had his head covered by a burlap bag. Matt didn't need sight to know it was Foggy.

“Shall we start the bidding?” Ghost asked, whipping the bag off Foggy's head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I wanna apologize for that bit of hiatus. My great uncle died so I was in MA with my whole family and I didn't have a lot of time or motivation for writing. I hope to post the last few chapters pretty quickly for you guys but like I said things are sorta iffy right now. Thanks for being patient with me!

After the criminals had got a good view of the merchandise, Ghost pushed Foggy back into the hidden room. Matt assumed that Foggy had been gagged, because he was silent but there was no change in his heart rate so he probably wasn't drugged.

It seemed the interested buyers were all murmuring amongst themselves while Ghost tried to bring them to order.

“I want to start at at least 1.5 million.” He said. “Who's the first bidder?”

Matt crept across the catwalk he'd ended up on upon entering the building. There were at least fifteen armed thugs down there not including the mystery man selling his boyfriend off to them, he didn't stand a chance in a direct fight. Instead he decided to try to find a way into the back room. 

For a moment he was afraid the only entrance was behind the mystery man, but as he inspected the wall he was certain there was an void of nothing where there should be solid concrete just to his left. It made sense for someone so typically “ultra supervillian” to have multiple trap doors and secret rooms, it seemed like the bad guys Daredevil went up against were getting cheesier each day.

Matt pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth and let his bare fingers run across the wall, feeling for any irregularities. When his fingers felt a small section of wall depress ever so slightly at his touch he grinned and pressed the hidden button. The section of the wall slid upwards and Matt ducked under quickly.

The room he entered was alive with the sound of a dozen or so computer monitors, some of them streaming videos and others just buzzing away with an electric crackle. There was also the sound of a frightened heartbeat that was all too familiar to his ears. 

Matt leapt down the stairs and towards Foggy. However another sound caught his attention at that moment, the sound of the secret door opening up. 

“You thought I wouldn't see you?” A voice said. “Nothing happens in this city I don't know about.”

Matt recognized the voice of Foggy's kidnapper and went into offensive mode. Something about the man felt wrong to him, just something about his presence made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Go ahead and try.” The man said. Matt wondered why he sounded so cocky, nothing about the man had him worried except for that strange feeling, and he wasn't one for Spider-sense so he decided to just punch the talkative man in the nose. 

“What the hell...?” Ghost pressed a hand to his bleeding nose. Before he had time to articulate more confusion, Matt kicked Ghost's legs out from under him and made a punching bag of his face. 

When Ghost hit the ground Matt turned his attention to Foggy in an instant. He felt around his mouth until he found the edge of the duct tape across his lips and yanked it off.

“Ah, shit, Matty!” Foggy yelped. Matt quieted him with a finger over his lips.

“Are you hurt?” Matt asked. 

“Just my pride.” Foggy said. “Can you untie me?”

“Hang on.” Matt undid the ropes and helped Foggy off the hand truck. Before he could pull his boyfriend towards the escape route, Foggy wrapped him in a bear hug. 

“Foggy...you should have told me about the hostage situation.” Matt sighed. 

“Yeah, because you showing up in your reds wouldn't have given him an itchy trigger finger or anything.” Foggy snorted. “I'm just glad you're here now.” 

Matt knew he should be getting them out of there, but instead he took a moment to rest his head on Foggy's shoulder. He breathed in his scent and pressed a quick kiss to his neck. Foggy was more than happy to indulge Matt's sudden clingy behavior.

“Why were you so scared of that guy?” Matt finally said when he was done being affectionate. “Seems kinda pathetic to me.”

“Well if you could see, then you would know that you can't see.” Foggy said. “He's invisible.”

“Oh.” Matt said. “So that's what that was.”

“What what was?” Foggy asked, but Matt was already kneeling by Ghost. He held his hand out, feeling for the weird indescribable thing. His fingers finally settled on something leathery, and he pulled until it came free of Ghost's wrist. 

“Oh jeez.” Foggy inhaled sharply. “This guy looks like he hasn't seen a mirror in years.”

“He smells like it too.” Matt agreed. “But what does this look like to you?” He asked lifting the armband into Foggy's view.

“Uh...a bad fashion statement?” Foggy shrugged.

“Ghost, we want what we paid for!” A voice cut into their conversation. 

“Put this on.” Matt said, thrusting the leather armband towards Foggy.

“What?” Foggy pushed it away. “I don't want to put that on, we don't even know what it is.”

“Trust me.” Matt said. “Put it on.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys! Been getting some real supportive feedback and I feel real bad about making you wait so long!

Daredevil didn't have the luxury of being invisible when the impatient buyers came storming through the door. He could hear Foggy off in a corner of the room, covered by that strange feeling that he now knew meant invisibility. He could also hear the heartbeats of the people entering the room: two women and three men all of them anxious to get to their purchase and four of them packing heat. He stretched his senses out farther to see what had become of the other criminals and heard a commotion going on in the room outside. It sounded like they were disagreeing on who was going to kill who in order to get the bait that might be able to pull Daredevil into a fatal trap once and for all. While the losers of the auction slaughtered each other trying to get at the winners, the winners would have to be Matt's problem. 

"It's him!" One of the women shouted, pulling her gun and firing at the vigilante with deadly precision. Luckily Matt had dodged quite a few bullets since adopting the devil's cowl, so it was easy for him to flip out of the line of fire. The other criminals were pulling out their guns too, those who didn't have guns had knives or seemed ready to face the devil with no more than their fists. 

Good. Matt was looking forward to a fight.

All the frustration, all the rage and worry and guilt he'd been stewing in for the past few days: putting Foggy in the spotlight, getting him kidnapped twice and put in danger, putting Karen in danger, all of it was thrown into every punch and kick and jab he tossed that night. 

At one point he tasted blood on the air and was unsure if it was his or if it belonged to the man he'd just knocked onto his back. Neither option seemed to be grounds for stopping the beatdown.

Of course if Matt had been focusing more on the fight rather than just focusing on making the lowlifes pay for their actions, then he would have noticed the guy with the gun slipping around behind him.

"Let him go or I'll blow your mothafucking head off I'll do it I swear!" The man screamed, pressing the gun to Daredevil's head. "I'll split those horns apart, you hear me??"

Matt didn't get a chance to reply on whether or not he heard the man, because with the power of invisibility and a nearby chair Foggy Nelson was saving the day. He slammed the chair against the man's back, and it broke on contact. The man crumpled like a tissue, the last one down.

"Nobody fucks with Nelson and Murdock." Foggy said, his voice half triumph and half panic.

"I had it." Matt said. 

"Sure you did." Foggy replied. "Is it like this every night? Really? I really miss when my worst fears for you was that you might bump into something or fall down a manhole or something..."

"We need to get out of here." Matt said. "They're still fighting in there but the smart ones might just come looking for you instead of waiting to be killed."

"Yeah, sure. Right behind you, buddy." Foggy said, taking a deep breath.

An anonymous tip resulted in the police showing up on Ghost's doorstep a few minutes later, but Daredevil and Foggy didn't stick around to watch the arrests. The exhausted vigilante took his terrified boyfriend home for a well deserved nap. By the time the sun rose, Foggy had what he hoped was a solution for their problem. 

"My only statement on the matter is that Daredevil and I have only met the two times. As far as I know the guy's just a big flirt with no boundaries. Because of this situation I've been abducted and harassed numerous times, and don't think I won't press charges against anyone who comes near me with this sort of accusation or making any threats at all related to Daredevil. This whole thing has been an invasion of my privacy and a threat on my life." Foggy spoke confidentially, he was in what Karen liked to call "super lawyer mode". The reporters were just eating it up, each of them twitching with excitement at the closure they needed for their story. 

Matt and Karen were close to the impromptu press conference, standing by the doors to Nelson & Murdock like a pair of strange bodyguards. A few of the reporters did actually seem scared by Karen's glare and Matt's bruised face though, so the image did work.

"Now you can believe what you like, clearly my saying so won't stop everyone from making assumptions. We've all seen how people can deny fact when it's shown right to them, but before you go spreading rumors remember that people's lives are being affected by this. Just because I live in Hell's Kitchen doesn't mean I'm okay with being beat up every weekend. That's all I'm going to say about this, thank you."

The crowd exploded into cries of "Mr. Nelson!" and "Just one more question!" but the two lawyers and their secretary were already inside the building. 

"You know you could have just told me, Foggy." Karen said. "I thought you'd cheated on Matt! Why'd you let me think that?"

"Ugh...jeez, why did I let you think that?" Foggy asked more to Matt than to Karen. Matt sighed and then nodded slowly.

"Go ahead, Fog. I owe you that." He said. 

"Owe him what?" Karen said. 

"You serious?" Foggy asked. 

"I'm serious. I'll regret it, I'm sure. But I'm serious." Matt sighed. "Karen, we have something to tell you."

Matt's story and confession took awhile to tell, but the story of Foggy's kidnapping was shorter. By the end Karen couldn't decide if she was more shocked or angry. 

"You mean you could have just been out there helping with the Fisk case the whole time? Getting information for us?" She said. 

"I was!" Matt protested. 

"But you didn't tell me! I thought I was the only one doing anything after you and Foggy had your little spat!" She groaned. "Oh man...but...it's still pretty cool."

"It is _not_ cool! Especially if you're dating him and have to deal with all of his superhero BS." Foggy said. "Do you even know how late he stays out? Remember that time we found him asleep on the notes for Gretson's case? He'd been out fighting ninjas. ACTUAL ninjas."

"It can't be that bad, Foggy." Karen said. "I mean...with the red bondage suit and everything..." She giggled. 

"The what?" Matt asked. 

"Oh, he has no idea how he looks in that thing." Foggy said. "Don't tell him, it'll give him a swelled head."

"Wait, how do I look in it?" Matt asked, puzzled.

"Have you ever done it with the suit on?" Karen smirked.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself." Foggy laughed, and Matt blushed furiously while the blondes fell into a giggling fit.

"But what if people still come after you?" Karen said. "Nothing against your public speaking skills, Foggy, but it's going to take more than a "I did not have sexual relations with that vigilante" to convince people."

"Well, we still have the thing that Ghost was using to make himself invisible." Foggy said. "And I still have my creep-crushing bat. Matt's a supehero, you're Karen Page so obviously a badass. I think we can handle it."

"Alright..." Karen nodded. "Well the secret is safe with me. Any chance you're looking for a sidekick, Matt?" She joked. 

"Absolutely not." Matt said a little too seriously.

"He works alone." Foggy said in his best Batman voice. "He is the night. The devil of Hell's Kitchen."

"The wounded baby bird of Hell's Kitchen." Karen laughed. 

"The pouting puppy of Hell's Kitchen." Foggy seconded. 

"Guys..." Matt sighed, although he was smiling. He reached out and took Foggy's hand, stroking his thumb over Foggy's knuckles. 

Foggy smiled. "Nelson and Murdock. We got this."

"Nelson and Murdock." Matt repeated. 

" _And_ Page." Karen piped up. "You damn nerds."


	9. Epilogue

Being involved with one of the city's most infamous vigilantes sure wasn't all good times. Foggy had seen Matt at his worst, bloody, bruised, depressed, angry, near death. He'd been in danger just for being around him, and they'd fought a few times about whether or not Daredevil was a good idea or if Matt could handle it. It didn't matter though, nothing could stop them from being together. They were dedicated to each other now, best friends made into lovers. There were few bonds stronger.

So it would take quite a strength to crush them entirely.

Wilson Fisk sat in his cell staring at the wall. A couple of guards walked by with a new inmate, a disheveled man who refused to go by any name other than "Ghost". Fisk watched the man get dragged away, then he cracked his knuckles...

...and smiled.


End file.
